A hidden node issue may be a possible cause of collisions or signal degradation in wireless local access networks (WLANs) that are capable of implementing packet transmitting schemes such as carrier sense multiple access (CSMA). Transmitting schemes such as CSMA may attempt to avoid nodes concurrently transmitting packets over a same wireless communication channel. For example, each respective node may sense whether another node is currently using the same wireless communication channel to transmit a packet and withhold transmitting packets until the other node's transmission can no longer be sensed. As a result of withholding transmission while the other node transmits, collisions and/or signal degradation may be reduced or eliminated.